


He Was In the Course of Running Away From His Previous Life

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Military, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire meets Jamie as a patient, a soldier injured in a tank accident





	1. He was in the process of Running away from his previous life

Jamie doesn’t want to be a soldier. He wants to be a farmer. Like his pa, and his pa before him. All the way back to the 18th century, the Fraser’s had been farmers. And that is all he wanted to be too. But this dammable war wouldn’t let him. No, he wasn’t drafted. He had volunteered for this. But his honor would let him do no less. That and his brother Willie’s joining the Royal Navy. He couldn’t let him serve alone.

And know this. In this hospital with his hand looking like it had been ran over by a tank. Because it had. He has no idea if he will ever be able to use it again. Either in farming or soldiering.

“ Bloody Brilliant,” he grouses just as she walks in.

“ Why thank you mate but I haven’t done anything yet.” the lady says. Oh but she is gorgeous. With her brown curles framing her porcelain face. Her eyes the color of the finest whiskey. She wore a lap coat over her firm fitting slacks and the blouse that doesn’t hide the perfection of her breasts. “ Let me see what I can do for that hand before you mark me as brilliant.”

“ Twas'nt ye lass. I was talking of my self. What kind of doddle heid gets his own hand overrun by a tank?”

“ Well, it seems you have. If you wished out of the Royal Navy lad, their is easier ways about it.”

“ I do want out. I want to be a farmer not a soldier. But this wasn’t done a purpose.”

“ I know Lt Fraser. Let see what is to be done.”

She has a very gentle touch. He relaxes under her ministrations. As she carefully feels around his shattered limb, she encourages him to talk. So, he tells her about his past. About his family history. Of Lallybroch. Of his dreams of restoring it.

“ You seem to be not so much a man running from his past, but running towards it.” she comments.

“ Och just so.”

“ Well Jamie let me get your hand fixed so you can follow your heart.”

“ Thank ye.” she gets up to leave. “ Hold on lass. I don’t even know yer name?”

“ It is Beauchamp, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp.” she curtsies and slips out of the room.

“ Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. But ye.will be Claire Elizabeth Fraser. For I am going to marry ye.” he whispers.


	2. He was in the process of running away from his previous life part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire works on Jamie's hand. He works on her heart.

She had set it and wrapped it tight. But it was just the start. As the bones set, growing back together, they began to ache. She came in several times a day to massage them. To work the growing stiffness and ache out of them. Her touch was firm but gentle. Even so, he must fight not to call out when she manipulates his healing hand.

"I know it hurts. But if you want to use your hand fully, I must work it."

"I ken Claire. Ye have a gentle touch."

She laughs. "Are you saying you appreciate what I am doing?"

"Weel I appreciate that it be ye doing it."

"Instead of Lt. Foster?"

"Aye." Lt. Foster is also a surgeon with a reputation as a tough rehap therapist. "Aye lass I dinna wish to have the good Lt. working on me hand. Ye are tough but no more then ye have to be."

"We do have different styles. Are you doing your exercises?"

"Aye every day."

She places the tension ball in his hand. "Show me."

He grins and begins to squeeze in one, two, three, four , five rythmn as instructed. She watches his technique making sure he is working all his muscles and the conductive tissues.

"Good job Jamie."

"Thank ye Claire. So when can I leave?"

"Ah tired of our company are you Lt."

"Weel not yer's ma'am. I dinna wish to leave ye."

"Because of my tough but kind hands?" She tries to make a joke. She sees the way he looks at her. The nurses and other doctors had even mentioned it. She had tried to keep a professional distance like she does with all her patients. But it was different with Jamie. And that scares her.

"Because of ye Claire. There be something between us and ye ken it too."

"Jamie I.."

He drops the ball and takes her hand in his. He carries their linked hands to his lips and softly kisses each of her fingers. "Don't ye?"


End file.
